darksectorfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Werefang
Hi, welcome to Dark Sector Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yargo Menshik page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 18:39, 23 May 2009 Here to help OK, to turn off the auto-welcome feature, go to MediaWiki:Welcome-user and replace the text of the page with @disabled. Which templates do you need help with? 01:16, 25 May 2009 (UTC) pictures Hi. Do you know where we could get some pictures to help enhance the enemy profile pages? Thanks--Justjack 13:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :The best I can think of is a google search. If we could get an editor with a capture card, we'd be able to get screen shots more efficiently.--[[User:Werefang|''Were]][[User talk:Werefang|fang]] 13:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I'll be doing quite a biot of work this Wiki.But i shall play through DS again before doing much. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 15:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing. I don't have much free time lately so I can't edit as much as I'd like to so any help is greatly appreciated. Check things out, look things up. It you have an Idea for more templates and such, leave a request in my Workshop or try making them yourself. I'll try to pop in for maintainance. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask.-- 15:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well,do you have Navbox templates? [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 15:30, October 4, 2009 (UTC) No, not currently. I'll borrow some code from another site to start working on it; you can start working on fixing it up as a darkSector template(probably in the WS). I'm not all that certain how to use them, especially on a site so small.-- 15:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, so I just stole the template code for Nav templates overall. It's at Template:Nav. It can be used as the first template for making any Nav template. I think I bring one of those templates over too.-- 16:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I have a decent level of experience with Navoxes since my other wikia (Left 4 Dead Eleventy) utilises them to the max. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 19:41, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, good. Thank you. I guess I'll leave that to you. Feel free to use the Workshop (gray "W" in my sig) to work on them if you want.-- 23:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok,theres a Weapons Template up now, fix it if you must. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 20:25, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Looks good. Although I tend to seperate weapon types into hand and heavy weapons rather than hand, rifle, shotgun.-- 00:38, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I was just wondering if you're still active here on this wiki. Farvei 02:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Not as much as I'd probably like. I have a rather short attention span so this gets forgotten in the shuffle. Why do you ask?-- 15:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to give me bureaucrat status. There's only so much I can do with basic user priveleges.Farvei 23:23, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Hi, do you think I could be an administrator here? just to help? you can always remove my rights but I promise you I won't abuse my rights. Hope I can help. (don't make me a bureaucrat, just an admin) Eglinton Talk 18:31, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Warning, you might want to know. Hello. I am just another Dark Sector fan trying to understand a little better the story of the game and this wikia helped a lot. What i wanted to say is that some idiot managed to edit the "Home Page" and the "Howler" page (i think thats how it spells) and leave them with nothing but the messages "Fuck You" and "Howler Penis" respectively. I thought you would like to be warned of such happening so you could fix those pages and punish the autor of the joke. Sincerely, RAMAR. :Thanks for the heads-up. He actually screwed with 5 pages- Stinger, Chroma and I think Mauler. The guy (or girl) that fixed the others seemed to have missed them. FWI; if you spot vandalism, you can fix it yourself by choosing "undo" and "publishing" the previous. Then leave a note for an Admin or BCrat to ban them. Same goes on other sites. ''Au revoir -- 05:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC)